Happening IV: Takuma
by Perioc
Summary: In a continuation of Jungle de Ikou, Mii and Rongo try to solve Takuma's problem, but end up with one of their own...


Happening IV: Takuma  
  
1 By Perioc  
  
*Hi, folks. Okay, first of all, Jungle de Ikou isn't mine. It belongs to…well, I don't know exactly, but someone who isn't me. Now if you're reading this, you most likely heard about it from this yahoo club I posted about it at. If not, I'll warn you now. This is intended for an audience that likes WG, weight gain. You've been warned. Further, a new friend pointed out some slight errors in this as compared to the actual JdI. So, someday, a second draft may end up posted. For now, enjoy this version. If you're one of the types who would enjoy WG. Right. Any comments can be e- amiled to me at Perioc@yahoo.com . Thanks*  
  
Happening IV: Takuma  
  
Takuma sat silently, an expression of pure shock on his face. His second face, that of the wood spirit Ongo that was stuck in the top of his head, just grinned. He sat with his classmates Natsumi and Nami in the room of the former, joined by Rongo, a strange imp in a blue dress that was the spirit of water.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Takuma finally screamed. "You're Mii?!"  
  
"Uh-huh." Natsumi replied.  
  
"B-b-b-but……but……" His eyes trailed down from her face to her shirt. "HOW?!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Takuma received an elbow to the face, which jarred even Ongo.  
  
"Magic." Nami deadpanned.  
  
"Right, right……and you're the other one."  
  
"Rongo." Nami and Rongo said as one.  
  
"I thought that was you, though." Takuma jabbed a finger towards the imp.  
  
"She is……and she is not." Nami replied.  
  
"Uh, can someone translate that from cryptic, please?"  
  
"I'm Rongo." The little imp replied. "But my power is locked in Nami. But she can no more use it that I can. When we're together, it's unleashed."  
  
"Right. Okay." He blinked. "So now that I know this, what do we do?"  
  
"We try to help get Ongo off your head." Natsumi said. "We were going to do that, anyway, but Nami realized we'd have to tell you who we are for that to work out."  
  
"I still like the theory of squeezing my head to Mii's rack again."  
  
Takuma got another elbow to the face.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Damn straight 'not'."  
  
"Maybe the book of Ahem could help." Rongo squeaked.  
  
"The what now?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"The book of Ahem." Ongo replied. "A tome collecting all the knowledge of Ahem. It could very well have been in the museum with all the other artifacts taken from the jungle."  
  
"And what knowledge could that old bugger have?" Natsumi snapped.  
  
"He gave you the power of Mii, didn't he?" Rongo asked.  
  
"Wow, if he can make you into her he must be really powerful!" Takuma hollered.  
  
For this, he took yet another elbow to his face, and his nose began to bleed for reasons other than extreme arousal……for once.  
  
The next day, the trio of humans and the duo of imps were hiding in an alleyway not far from the wreck of the museum that had been housing the artifacts. They leaned over the edge of the alley wall, to spot the police officers and emergency crews poking through the rubble. It had long since been determined that no one had been trapped in any of the destroyed sectors, but they were there to salvage what they could.  
  
"Great, how can we get in there and look for Ahem's book?" Natsumi hissed.  
  
"It would seem a diversion is in order." Nami replied.  
  
"TURN INTO MII!" Takuma shouted.  
  
"I have a better plan." Nami said, standing.  
  
"What could be better than that?!"  
  
"Natsumi, you and Ongo can search for the book." Nami looked down at her smaller half. "Rongo?"  
  
"Gotcha!" The imp replied.  
  
So Nami went into the odd and, quite frankly, disturbing dance that transformed her into Rongo. Takuma tried to watch, but Natsumi clamped a hand over his eyes. The pair got into a rather vicious wrestling match which, inevitably, Natsumi won.  
  
"Get ready." The now-full (and full-figured) Rongo said, exiting the alleyway. "Natsumi, we'll meet you at your house in an hour."  
  
"She ain't half bad." Takuma said. "But not as good as Mii."  
  
"Exactly my plan." Rongo replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
But the water spirit didn't respond. Instead she walked out into the street and headed for the group of workmen. One happened to glance up, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"LOOK!" He screamed. "It's Mii's friend!"  
  
"Which means Mii can't be far off!" At that point, Rongo ran off. "Follow her!"  
  
From the alley, Natsumi, Ongo, and Takuma watched the group run after the goddess in blue.  
  
"Wow, that worked well." Natsumi said.  
  
"Did you see Rongo's breasts bounce when she ran?!" Takuma asked.  
  
"Eyes off my fiancé, buddy!" Ongo shouted, hitting Takuma atop his skull.  
  
"Ah, dammit!"  
  
"C'mon!" Natsumi hollered, grabbing Takuma by the arm and running for the wreckage. "I don't know how long we have!"  
  
The trio passed the police tape and stumbled into the junk. They stood there for a moment, looking confused.  
  
"How do we find the book?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"Anyone with magic should be able to sense it." Ongo said. "Which means……"  
  
"Natsumi can turn into Mii!" Takuma hollered.  
  
"……I can find it just fine."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Ongo shut his eyes and began to mumble to himself. For a moment nothing happened, but then Takuma suddenly began running, and with a yelp of shock Natsumi hurried after them.  
  
"What're you doing?!" She shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Takuma snapped. "I think he took my body over!"  
  
"Oh, great!"  
  
"How do I……" But before he could finish his statement, Takuma came to a stop. He did it so suddenly, in fact, he fell flat on his face, limbs skewed.  
  
"It's right under his left hand!" Ongo said.  
  
"Move it!" Natsumi kicked Takuma aside and began digging through the rubble. "Dammit, how far down is it?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Great." She sighed and hung her head. "I need to sense it myself."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"SCORE!" Takuma shouted, and for that he got a smack atop the head from Ongo and on his chin from Natsumi.  
  
Thus did another disturbing dance sequence begin, during which Takuma tried to ogle the action again. But this time he was thwarted by Ongo, who shoved his small hands over his larger symbiote's eyes. Takuma tried to pull them off, to no avail, and he eventually struggled until he fell into a trio of garbage cans. When he stood, he instantly began screaming:  
  
"Dammit, when am I gonna get a ……look……woah." Before him stood Mii, in all her glory. He fell to his knees and raised his hands into the air. "THANK YOU! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
"Alright, what do I do?" Mii mumbled to herself, even as she lashed out with a foot and kicked Takuma in the groin.  
  
Levitation is the key! You know……you knowwwwwwwwww……  
  
"Great." She grumbled upon the mental instructions from the creator god of the universe. "Another spell in which I have to dance. Friggin' Ahem."  
  
Sighing and shaking her head some, she initiated this latest dance. It occurred to her as she went through with it that it was the same as every other one in that it involved her shaking her chest really fast, sending her gargantuan breasts flying about. Takuma's nose exploded with blood (amazing a human can bleed that much and live), even as a bright, red energy field surrounded Mii. It slowly spread, moving from her feet to the junk in the immediate area, as well as Takuma/Ongo.  
  
"Uh, Mii?" Ongo said. "MII!"  
  
"Don't stop!" Takuma hollered, still gushing blood. "Ooh…feeling light-headed……"  
  
It as then that everything surrounding Mii wrapped in her energy field lifted off the ground, including Takuma/Ongo. The little imp screamed, but Takuma said nothing, having passed out from blood loss. Mii didn't notice, and only held her arms high as her eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Come to me……" She whispered. "Come……"  
  
A piece of junk glowed bright green, then, and floated for Mii. She stretched out her arms and grabbed it, and became coherent again. She smiled, looking at the stone circle in her hands. The energy field vanished, and everything crashed to the Earth, including Takuma/Ongo.  
  
"Whoop." Mii said. "Sorry, Ongo."  
  
"What about me?" Takuma shouted, having conveniently come to.  
  
"Again, sorry Ongo."  
  
"Dammit, what happened to Nami and Rongo?" Natsumi cursed, pacing back and forth in her room and checking the clock countless times per minute. "It's been two hours now!"  
  
Suddenly, there was an urgent knocking at the window. Natsumi spun and her jaw dropped when she saw full Rongo floating there, a desperate look on her face and her clothes torn in places. With a yelp, Natsumi tore for the window and flung it open, and the water spirit tumbled in. There was a bright flash, and when it faded imp Rongo and Nami were on the floor, both panting.  
  
"What happened?!" Natsumi asked, helping Nami up.  
  
"That is the last time I do anything like that." Nami replied, still surprisingly deadpan.  
  
"More and more men followed us as time passed!" Rongo shouted. "It was terrible!"  
  
"Aw, c'mere and I'll make it all better!" Ongo said from the top of Takuma's head, stretching out his arms.  
  
"Oh, Master Ongo!" And Rongo leapt into the air to embrace her fiancé.  
  
"Hey!" Takuma snapped, sagging some. "It's heavy enough up there……WOAH!"  
  
Rongo tumbled off when Takuma hit the floor, while Ongo simply ended up slamming his face off the ground right along with his host.  
  
"Ugh." Natsumi went over to her bed and pulled out the stone disc. "If it's any consolation, you two, we found the book."  
  
"Good." Nami said. "How does it work?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Just ask what you wish to know!" A voice that Natsumi reasoned to be Ahem's said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaask!"  
  
"What's with all these words being dragged out?!"  
  
"A typical plot device." Nami replied, flatly as ever. "Mysticism is often shown by words being stretched."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It makes it seem creepy and supernatural."  
  
"Well a good monotone works just as well." Natsumi put the disc down. "Alright, book, we need to know how to separate Takuma and Ongo over there."  
  
"Mmmph mm mph hmm ph!" The book shouted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I believe you have it upside-down." Nami said, turning the disc over. A green, glowing image of Ahem's head appeared above it.  
  
"Damn straight she did!" The head snapped. "Be more careful next time!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, how do we get these two apart?"  
  
"Ah, a fusion, eh?" Ahem's hologram eyed the human/imp pairing. "Interesting, interesting. I think there's a spell for that."  
  
"It doesn't involve dancing, does it?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does."  
  
"Have I ever told you that I hate you, Ahem?"  
  
"Now follow the instructions!"  
  
The head turned to a full body hologram, and the little, glowing Ahem went into a long, complicated dance that instantly infused itself into the minds of Natsumi and Nami. Nami remained impassive (did you expect otherwise?), while Natsumi got redder and redder, a blush combining with her rage.  
  
"Damn you, Ahem, you horny son of a bitch!" Natsumi screamed as the little Ahem faded away. She hung her head and let out a sigh. "Natsumi, Rongo?"  
  
"Whenever you are ready." Nami said.  
  
"Anything to get my Ongo off that…that hideous thing." Rongo said.  
  
"Hey!" Takuma shouted, but no one cared. No one at all.  
  
The transformations were done. Mii and full Rongo stood in the center of the room, while Takuma sat on the bed and drooled heavily. He probably would have bled more, but Nami'd had the foresight to line his nostrils with shellac to hold it all in.  
  
"Alright, let's get this ludicrous and endlessly embarrassing display over with." Mii said. "You ready, Rongo?"  
  
"All set, Mii."  
  
"Ugh……dignity, please return when this is over." She mumbled.  
  
As with most, the dance began with the spirits sticking their arms out in front of themselves. Then, as with all, it got weird. They started to move quickly, swinging their hips and shoulders and everything else, sending rather obvious anatomy shaking away.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhh my God.….." Takuma said, his voice muffled by the shellac in his nasal passages. "This is the greatest day of my life!"  
  
"Hey, quit staring at……!" Ongo paused. "Wait, you're probably looking at Mii, anyway."  
  
The dance kept going and going, arm and leg movements thrown into the shaking and wobbling. Takuma leaned forward further and further, his tongue seemingly ready to stretch from his mouth and hit the floor. Pressure was building.  
  
Pressure that even shellac couldn't protect against.  
  
Takuma leapt from the bed, the blood finally breaking through the shellac wall and shattering it to countless pieces. It trailed behind him like the tail of a comet as he ran, Ongo screaming and trying in vain to get control of the body he shared with the chubby, slow-witted human boy.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He said, rushing for the spirits.  
  
"NO!" Mii screamed, leaping to the side, right into Rongo.  
  
The pair stumbled and hit the ground. A bright glow built up around each of them, and then was seemingly absorbed into their bodies. Takuma, his body suddenly taken over by Ongo, did a twist as he ran and stumbled to the floor.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Mii screamed, grabbing Takuma by the collar. "I should……"  
  
But her threats were interrupted by a loud grumbling, that came from the stomach of both herself and Rongo.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"It would seem we're…hungry?" Rongo said.  
  
"But I've never been hungry as Mii! I've never been any of those human things as Mii! I've never been tired or hungry, or had to go the bathroom, or anything!"  
  
"Perhaps it has something to do with the way we bungled the spell."  
  
Again, both their stomachs growled.  
  
"We'll figure it out later! C'mon, I'm starved!"  
  
"Do you believe this?" Takuma asked Ongo.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mii and Rongo stood in the middle of Natsumi's kitchen, the table piled high with the food they had torn from the cupboards and refrigerator like heroes possessed. They had just thrown it all down, and begun eating. In a few cases a spell was used to cook something, but that was only the briefest pause in their gorging.  
  
Their arms were nearly blurs as they shoveled food into their mouths. Their stomachs, which curved inward mere moments before, quickly just became flat, and then began to push out. At that point, when Takuma and Ongo broke out of their stupor and were able to speak, the girls' stomachs were pushing out a good six inches from their frames.  
  
"Agh, bleagh!" Rongo shouted, her eating actually stopping.  
  
"Mm?" Mii asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"This is terrible!" Rongo said, continuing to eat again.  
  
"Then why're you eating it?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry!"  
  
"Good enough!"  
  
"I think we should get out of here." Ongo said.  
  
"Why?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to be here when the food runs out."  
  
"Good idea." Takuma pressed his hands atop Ongo's head. "Then get down!"  
  
Ongo vanished into Takuma's head, and it was only then he noticed the bald spot there.  
  
"Crap." He ran out of the room, then.  
  
Meantime, Mii and Rongo had lost track of what was going on around them. They were both continuing to shove food in their mouths, though they'd well eaten enough to equal the same amount of food a family of four would eat in a day. Their stomachs showed it, too, each one a small dome on their bodies. Mii's seemed less distended because of the utterly ridiculous size of her breasts, but in truth they were about equal.  
  
"MII!" Takuma screamed, running into the room wearing one of Natsumi's hats, a denim fisherman's cap with a yellow flower in it.  
  
"Bugger off." Mii said. "Eating."  
  
"Natsumi's……gah, I mean your father's home!"  
  
"Aw, crap!" Mii said. She finally stopped and looked down at the table in front of her. Unable to see her stomach beyond her gargantuan bosoms, she gingerly moved a hand into place and felt the stretched flesh there. "DOUBLE CRAP!"  
  
"Hmm? Rongo looked up from her meal.  
  
"Oh, you're not as exaggerated as me!" Mii said. "Look down!"  
  
"Why?" Rongo asked, even as she looked down. "YIKE!"  
  
"Yeah! And now my father's here! We've got to turn back to……"  
  
"Blast it, Takuma, get out of my way!" The voice of Natusmi's father rung through the house. "I need a drink! And why're you wearing that hat?!"  
  
He burst into he kitchen, then, the two magical girls staring gape- jawed at the doorway. He, too, stood there for a moment, looking confused.  
  
"Hey, you're that girl off TV!" He said. "What're you doing in my house?! And what're you doing with my food?!"  
  
"Well……" Mii said. "You see……er……"  
  
"Bye!" Rongo said, grabbing Mii's hand even as the other cradled her huge stomach. With that, she flew out a window, taking Mii with her.  
  
"Is it just me, or did they look……different, somehow?" Natsumi's father asked Takuma.  
  
"Uh……you must just be going insane." Takuma said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ongo called from beneath the hat.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm insane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Uh……don't tell my wife, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He left the kitchen just as Natsumi and Nami walked in, looking no different than they had before their transformation. Imp Rongo walked in tentatively, glancing around a bit before coming in. Takuma removed the hat, and Ongo popped back into place. The two girls wandered over to the table, Natsumi's face disbelieving and Nami's …well, the same as it always was…as they looked at just how much food was on the table, and how many empty containers and wrappers were on the floor.  
  
"We can't have eaten all that." Natsumi said.  
  
"Your memories are clear, even from your time as Mii." Nami replied. "We did indeed."  
  
"Well we're not showing it now." Natsumi said, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Our forms are separate enough that it is not surprising."  
  
"So……any idea why we did that?"  
  
"I believe it may have something to do with Takuma's actions as we were trying to enact the spell of separation. We may have cast another spell that caused…extreme hunger."  
  
"What the hell is the use of that?!"  
  
"Perhaps we should ask the book."  
  
"Ah, yes." Little magic holo-Ahem said. "That was intended to help Mii along during pregnancy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Natsumi screamed.  
  
"Well she never did, but if she had it would have been……it would have been big."  
  
"Just like everything else about her." Natsumi grumbled. "What's that got to do with overeating so damn much?"  
  
"Well she would not have been able to eat as much as she was supposed to on her own. To provide for the children, the body would have…begun to eat away at her."  
  
"Oh. Ick."  
  
"So what shall happen to us now?" Nami asked. "We are not pregnant."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're godawfully creepy?"  
  
"Yes. Now answer my question."  
  
"Well, seeing as there's nothing inside to help take away from what you've ingested …heck, you'll probably just get really fat."  
  
"Ahem," Natsumi said, hanging her head, "Have I mentioned yet today that I hate you?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
With that, little magic holo-Ahem vanished.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Nami asked.  
  
"First thing's first. We separate Ongo and Takuma, like we planned. Then I kill Takuma. Then we find a resurrection spell so I can kill Takuma again. We then repeat that step fifty or sixty times. Then we play it by ear."  
  
"Is it just me, or do they look different?" Ongo asked Takuma, who was now tied to his chair with a few yards of rope, chained in, and held down with that miracle of miracles which can solve any problem…duct tape.  
  
"I'll say." Takuma said, his eyes bulging. "Mii's breasts are bigger!"  
  
"That's because I've gained weight, you little putz!" Mii snapped, her glare moving from the mirror she had been looking in to Takuma. Then she looked back at her reflection. "Crap."  
  
Indeed, her breasts had grown, albeit such a slight amount that only Mii herself or a freakish fanatic like Takuma could notice. Her hips and ass had also swollen a bit, her thighs and arms were a bit softer, and her stomach was not quite as flat.  
  
"How you doing?" She asked Rongo.  
  
"Similarly to you." She replied. "A bit softer all over."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Famished."  
  
"So'm I. We'll fix Johnny Dickless then get back to our other forms before we can start eating again."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"Alright!" Rongo said, dancing on the floor next to Takuma's chair. "I'm free! Look, my legs are back! Hello legs! Legs legs legs legs legs legs…"  
  
"Great work, girls!" Takuma said. "Now someone c'mere and untie me! Mii, get reeeeeal close and do it!"  
  
"Quick……" Mii said to Rongo, both girls holding their stomachs. "We've…got to…… change back……erm……"  
  
"Fuck that, I'm eating!" Rongo screamed, running out of the room.  
  
"NO!" Mii screamed, running after her.  
  
"Girls, wait!" Rongo hollered, chasing the magical girls.  
  
"Uh……hello?" Takuma called. "Anyone?"  
  
"Yes?" Natsumi's father said, leaning into the room. He stopped and blinked when he saw the shape Takuma was in. "Er…am I drunk again?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Please don't tell my wife."  
  
"Sure. Where is she, anyway?"  
  
"Damned if I know. She's normally always home. Almost like some huge oversight was made somewhere by the author."  
  
"Author?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm drunk. I mean, she's……cripes, I dunno……out shopping. Or at the beauty parlor. Or off making sweet, sweet love to former President Clinton. There we go! She's off with Clinton!"  
  
"Oh. So, feel like getting me out of this?"  
  
"No." And he left.  
  
"Well shit."  
  
"RONGO, EMERGENCY!" Mii screamed form the fridge, her stomach swollen even larger than it had been earlier. It was like she's swallowed a rather large beach ball, then inflated it further than it was ever meant to go. A woman at full term wit twins had nothing on her.  
  
"What?" Rongo asked, her stomach similarly distended.  
  
"WE'VE EATEN ALL THE FOOD!"  
  
"NO! GODS, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Don't panic!" Mii shouted, grabbing Rongo by the shoulders. Their stomachs pressed together, preventing her from pulling the panicking water spirit close. "We'll be okay!"  
  
"How?! I'M STARVING!" She put one hand on each of their stomachs. "LOOK AT US, BUT WE'RE STARVING!"  
  
"It'll be okay! We just need to eat!"  
  
"But this place is a bust!"  
  
"Don't say that word!" Mii said, tossing Rongo back. "I hate that word, now! Anyway, let's find some food!"  
  
With that, the girls ran out, right past Natsumi's mother, who was just coming home.  
  
"Oh my, burglars." She said. "Oh well, gotta get in before my stories start!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Ongo shouted, running out of the house.  
  
"Oh, looks like it wasn't burglars after all, I'm just having another acid flashback. Oh well, it'll pass."  
  
An hour later, Takuma had finally gotten himself out of his bonds and gone searching for Mii and Rongo. He had simply followed the path of homes that had been broken into, their food supplies diminished to nothing. His jaw dropped when he saw that the path lead to a grocery store.  
  
"Aw, hell and damnation." He said. "This is not good."  
  
He rushed into the store, to find the workers huddled in a corner, looking quite terrified.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, playing the fool (not hard for someone like him!).  
  
"Th-them busty gals from TV are here!" A fellow replied. "B-but they were all……well, huge! Like they'd gotten fat and pregnant. We tried to keep them away from the food, but……well, look what they did to my manager!"  
  
The man pointed, and Takuma saw perhaps the third-sexiest woman he'd ever seen, after Mii and Rongo.  
  
"Woah! What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"She was a man when they walked in!"  
  
"Oh." He stood straight. "Well I shall face the terror!"  
  
"And hell, if I lose, I'll have a great rack to play with……"  
  
He ran past the workers before any of them could stop him, and ran up and down the aisles in search of Mii and Rongo. When he got to the cereal section he found them, and he stopped dead with a terrified expression on his face.  
  
At minimum, he guessed both to be in the lower 400s. Their stomachs were the largest parts of them, pulled taught since they were full of food. They were both kneeling, pouring cereal into their gaping maws greedily. Their legs were massive, their plump feet tiny compared to the rest of them. Same with their hands, now plump but miniscule compared to the utter massivity of their arms, which sagged with countless pounds of flab. Their faces were bulging, and not just from all the food in them. Their breasts had swollen, Mii's more amazing that ever and Rongo's a bit bigger than Mii's had been originally.  
  
"Ongo?" He called. "You here?"  
  
"Right here." Ongo said, looking down from a top shelf.  
  
"We've got to get them out of here!"  
  
"I know! But how?"  
  
"No idea!" Takuma paused and, for once in his life, thought. "If we got them to become Natsumi and Nami again, they'd come along."  
  
"I got it!" Ongo said. "Hey, girls! Natsumi's father's here!"  
  
"What?!" Mii looked up. "Rongo, we've got to……"  
  
"Mii, think!" Rongo said around a mouthful of food. "You're running on autopilot! He's not here! Now let's eat!"  
  
"Yeah, let's……wait……" Mii looked down at herself and screamed. "RONGO!"  
  
"Oh hell……we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"Now they notice." Takuma grumbled.  
  
"At least they did." Ongo replied, watching the girls run by, their bodies jiggling all over, not just in the bust. They each held their swollen stomachs in their flabby arms as they bolted.  
  
"Here's where we sneak out the back……" Takuma said.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Natsumi wailed back in her room. "If we keep going like this, Mii and Rongo won't be able to move!"  
  
"It is a predicament." Nami replied.  
  
"Why not ask Ahem?" Imp Rongo asked.  
  
"Must I?" Natsumi asked. "I'm sick of that jerk."  
  
"He is our only recourse at this point." Nami replied.  
  
"Fate hates me." Natsumi griped, walking over to the tablet. "HEY, ASS! GET UP!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How do we undo this eating spell?"  
  
"You don't. It lasts nine months."  
  
"Shit. Shit shit shit."  
  
"But you can transfer it. Move it onto someone else."  
  
"Perfect! How?!"  
  
"Natsumi, that is cold." Nami said. "Dumping our problem on someone else."  
  
"Damned if I care!" Natsumi shouted. "How, old man?!"  
  
'This dance!"  
  
"Fuck." Natsumi said, watching the dance unfold. "Fine…another dance. Let's go, Nami."  
  
"This still feels wrong, Natsumi."  
  
"Don't care! C'mon!"  
  
First, they had to transform. And what a transformation it was! The countless pounds of food the girls had eaten was fully on their bodies. Each one well over 700 pounds of flab. Their stomachs hung nearly to their knees, their arms and legs as wide as a car's tires, their necks vanished behind flab, their breasts swollen, their legs broad… everything about them was huge. A pair of fat goddesses, totaling over 1400 pounds together.  
  
"Can we even dance like this?" Rongo asked.  
  
"Of course we can!" Mii retorted. "C'mon."  
  
And, slowly, they did. Their arms lifted, the flab hanging from them. Their legs moved, their thighs quivering. Their arms swung, flying, their bellies shaking, their bodies in motion and nearly throwing them off- balance. The goddesses a swirl of motion as their whole bodies moved to the rhythms of the magical music from nowhere.  
  
And when the dance finished, there was a flash of lightning. Takuma and Ongo looked away, shielding their eyes form the glare. When they could look again, there stood Mii and Rongo, in their old, slim-and-busty glory.  
  
"YES!" Mii shouted. "It worked!"  
  
"I can't help but wonder who we've so inconvenienced, though." Rongo said.  
  
"Ah, heck with it! We're fine! Now let's get back to normal."  
  
A few minutes later, all was clear. I the middle of the room sat Natsumi, Nami, and Imp Rongo. However, only Nami could still move, and it was rather hard for her.  
  
"I told you." Nami said, lowering her 350 pound body onto Natsumi's bed. "Now look at the situation you are in."  
  
"Just shut up, Nami." The 700 pound Natsumi said. "Shut up."  
  
"Help me, Master Ongo!" The miniscule, 350 pound Imp Rongo called.  
  
"We have to fix this!" Natsumi said.  
  
"How?" Nami asked. "You cannot stand, much less dance. And I am not sure if I could."  
  
"What, now more Mii?!" Takuma shouted.  
  
"Not until she slims down." Nami replied.  
  
"DAMN YOU, AHEM!" Natsumi and Takuma screamed as one.  
  
The End 


End file.
